


But I still don't understand (just how your love can do what no one else can)

by BaZzZ21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, i'm not good with tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaZzZ21/pseuds/BaZzZ21
Summary: Sasuke just can’t help himself.





	But I still don't understand (just how your love can do what no one else can)

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this reallyyyy short fic out of a hella sexy beast of a song (can you guess?? LOL). Also, this is the first time I’ve written a fic in this particular way- you’ll get my point when you go on reading. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Getting down on your knees for the Nanadaime Hokage has its perks.

For one thing, you get to feel the hot slide of his cock down your throat, the overwhelming sensation making you beg for more, even if you’re the one that’s sucking him off. The fingers pulling gently one moment and then harshly at the next second pushes you to do _more_ , anything that would please this man in front of you. And so you lick and bite, your tongue marvelling the length of him, your teeth grazing the skin, your lips teasing the slit. You stop your ministrations just to tease him, and he half-laughs, half-moans at you as he pushes his hips forward in a desperate notion. You blame the blue eyes for giving in to him too soon, your mouth on him once more. This time you make use of your hand.

It is on another level to hear him plead while squirming in satisfaction. It’s something that shakes you to the core, debauching the war hero. The wonder never wears off, no matter how many times you do this to him. You look up at him, just because you want to, and you swear that no one as good and pure as him should have the right to look so sinful right now. You notice his breathing turning erratic and the words that tumble out of his mouth are incoherent already. You make your motions faster, harder. A bead of sweat rolls down your spine. You do this trick with your thumb that you know he likes, and just like that, pearly white come spatters your bare chest, your neck, your chin.

He pulls off after a moment, the taste of him making you dizzy with desire. He makes a move to lift you up from your knees, but you stand up by yourself before he beats you to it. You sense him edging towards you. You take a step back. He stops. And then he picks up his discarded clothes and puts it on ceremoniously, his movements almost monotonous. You don’t help; you just watch him. You always do.

Later you realize that it isn’t just his body, his touch, that undoes everything in you. It’s his whispered _thank you_ while he helps you button up your black cloak. It’s the crooked smile on his lips that throws you off-kilter just before you shut the door behind you. It’s the musky taste lingering on your tongue that keeps you up at two o’clock in the morning, feeling lost even though you have a lovely wife sleeping peacefully at your side. You don’t even look at her. You just _can’t._ You don’t bother to.  

And the fact that as you walk away from him, you swallow the words at the tip of your tongue and you wish, not for the first time, that he could hear the words you leave unspoken.

 


End file.
